Research Core Summary/Abstract The ND INBRE consulted the network to determine the best mechanism to build the research base and increase capacity for faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and undergraduate students. Stakeholders identified that enhanced capacity could be best achieved by modernizing the research base. The stakeholders identified flow cytometry and cell sorting, confocal microscopy and microdissection, and animal behavior as facilities that would increase investigator capacity while building the research base. These technologies are required to be located close to the research base, since samples are difficult to send to commercial suppliers. This technology also has limited availability in ND and is not available at the PUIs or TCUs. The facilities are accessible to all investigators in ND and the PI of the ND INBRE provides his own laboratory space as needed so outside users can analyze their specimens. The facilities also have dual use for research and teaching, as noted by their use in workshops for students from the PUIs and TCUs. The environmental core was formed by request from the investigators at the PUIs and TCUs who examine metals in a wide variety of environmental samples. The INBRE programs are encouraged to collaborate with other IDeA programs, such as COBREs, CTR, and commercialization HUBs. The ND INBRE and its academic base, the Department of Pathology, have provided over $3,500,000 over the last 5 years to strengthen our network partners.